


Secret Spot

by jellyfishfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, enjoy, in all the soft plushness, this is such fluff, you will drown and die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt fill for tumblr user oikawaka, which ended up longer than I anticipated, and I liked it so much I wanted to post it here. Prompt: "Whenever oikawa and iwa were growing up they would always have sleepovers and go to this certain place and lay down and look at stars,search for ufos, and catch fireflies together. Through late middle school and high-school it was kinda forgotten except iwa cherished those moments with oikawa. Iwa states he has a suprise for oikawa and blindly leads him to the one place they always went to when they were kids and confesses to him and they lay there with each other again except this time cuddling and kissing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as the summary suggests, this was a prompt fill I did on my tumblr, thefreakyfashionistawriter! I take prompts... I've said it before on updates of my current fic, I've said it on my tumblr, and heck, it's in my bio there! But so far only one person has sent me one lol. :') But anyway, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet! :3c

“Hajime-chan, I’m bored!” a young Oikawa exclaimed, lying melodramatically on the grass.

“Then get your butt up and do something, Tooru,” a young Iwaizumi answered, not pausing in his search for a beetle to catch.

Oikawa groaned while Iwaizumi continued to forage around. Suddenly, Oikawa sat straight up, grass fluttering from his hair. The movement was so quick, it startled Iwaizumi and he flinched.

“Hajime-chan!”

Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa and saw his eyes sparkling. “…what?” he asked cautiously.

Eyes still glittering in the sun, Oikawa exclaimed, “Let’s go on an adventure!”

“…ok.” Iwaizumi only agreed because an adventure sounded really cool.

They started trekking through the forest around the park they played in. Since it was near their home, they weren’t too worried about getting lost.

But the minutes began to stretch into hours and the boys grew tired, yet were too stubborn to turn back. As they were walking along, Oikawa tripped on a tree root and fell on his face. Iwaizumi turned around and saw him flat on the ground. Only when he heard sniffles did Iwaizumi walk back and crouch in front of Oikawa.

“Come on dummy, get up.”

Oikawa lifted his head, eyes shining with unshed tears and lip pouted pitifully. “It hurts, Hajime-chan.”

Iwaizumi patted Oikawa’s head. Then he stood up, offering a hand to Oikawa. “Let’s go Tooru. We’re still on an adventure,” Iwaizumi said with a big grin.

Oikawa sniffed one last time, took his hand, and let Iwaizumi pull him to his feet. Once standing, Oikawa wiped his remaining tears away. Hands still clasped, they continued to walk forward.

After what seemed like forever again, with Oikawa growing restless and Iwaizumi constantly squeezing his hand to soothe him, the trees began to open up wider, and the two found themselves in a clearing lit up by tiny floating lights.

Oikawa reacted first, gasping and letting go of Iwaizumi’s hand to dash into the middle of the clearing, where he spun around with an amazed smile on his face.

“Hajime-chan, look! What is this stuff? It’s like magic!”

“Idiot, these are fireflies.”

Iwaizumi made his way over to Oikawa, taking time to appreciate his surroundings. The clearing was almost as big as the park they played in, but it was much more secluded. Looming trees closed it off, except for the spot they entered from. The grass was lush and coated with dew, and fireflies floated lazily in the air. It was nice and peaceful.

Looking back to Oikawa, Iwaizumi froze at the sight. Oikawa had stopped twirling about, and was standing still, facing Iwaizumi. But he was looking down at his hand, where a firefly had alighted on his index finger. The light from the firefly reflected in Oikawa’s eyes, giving them an ethereal glow.

Oikawa glanced up, smiling wide when he saw Iwaizumi. “Hajime-chan, come over here! The fireflies are friendly!”

Iwaizumi went to stand by Oikawa, and began cupping his hands around fireflies that strayed too close to them. He watched the way they lit up his palms, but he found it wasn’t as pretty as the glow they gave Oikawa’s eyes.

Suddenly he heard Oikawa gasp so loud Iwaizumi thought he had sucked up a firefly.

“Hajime-chan, Hajime-chan, Hajime-chan, Hajime-chan!” Oikawa was incessantly pulling on his sleeve.

Iwaizumi was trying to ignore him because he had managed to catch four fireflies in his hands and intended to keep them there as long as possible.

“What, Tooru?” Iwaizumi finally growled when Oikawa wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Look up!”

Iwaizumi begrudgingly looked up, only to have his jaw drop and hands slack, releasing the fireflies he had coveted.

The stars were brighter here than Iwaizumi had ever seen them. They were brilliant and sparkling in the sky, like someone had thrown glitter up in the sky.

“Wow…” Iwaizumi sighed.

Oikawa giggled before chirping, “Right!? Isn’t it incredible?”

Iwaizumi turned to answer, when he saw that while Oikawa was looking up, the stars were dancing across his eyes.

Iwaizumi stared in wonder rather than giving an answer. More than the sun shining in Oikawa’s eyes, or the firefly’s glow reflecting in them, Iwaizumi thought the sparkle that the stars dusted over Oikawa’s eyes when he looked up at them were his favorite, were the prettiest.

“Hajime-chan? What’s wrong?”

Iwaizumi blinked himself out of stupor, gruffly stating, “It’s late, dummy. We should go home now.”

“Aw, ok.” Oikawa pouted, but once Iwaizumi took his hand, he was all smiles again.

When they reached the park, they found their mothers frantically searching about for them. When they caught sight of their respective sons, they screamed their names, scolded them, and then hugged them.

Iwaizumi looked over his mother’s shoulder at Oikawa with an exasperated expression while Oikawa looked back at him with barely concealed giggles.

They walked home together, with their mothers chatting behind them.

“Psst, Hajime-chan!” Oikawa whispered.

Iwaizumi rose an eyebrow. “What, Tooru?”

“Let’s make that place our secret spot! Just for the two of us, ok? Pinky promise!”

Oikawa’s grin was infectious. “Ok,” Iwaizumi agreed, linking his pinky finger with Oikawa’s.

***

Over the years, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would visit their “secret spot,” as they called it.

They would go after volleyball practice and lay there until the sun went down and the stars peeked one by one into the darkening sky. Oikawa would sometimes slap Iwaizumi awake during their sleepovers and demand they sneak out to their spot because “the stars are the brightest right now Iwa-chan, and I want to find this constellation I’ve been reading about, so Iwa-chan you need to get up right now so we can go. C’mon, Iwa-chan, don’t go back to sleep!”

One time, when they went to their spot during their second year of middle school, Oikawa had gone over to the biggest tree that grew around the clearing and started carving something into it.

“Dumbass, what are you doing? Don’t abuse nature.”

“I’m not abusing nature! I’m enhancing it! Jeez, not everyone is a big mountain-man like you Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi went over to Oikawa, pinching him in the side for his comment, eliciting a “ow, mean, Iwa-chan!” He squinted his eyes at the symbol Oikawa was forcing onto the trunk.

“What is that?”

“I saw my sister writing it into her notebook. When I asked what her it was, she said that if you write this, you’ll be with your special person forever. So I wanted to write one for us in our secret spot!”

Iwaizumi waited for Oikawa to finish. The symbol looked like an arrow, or an umbrella, with a heart on top of it, and one side of it Oikawa had written the kanji for “Hajime” and on the other side he wrote “Tooru.”

Iwaizumi glared at it. He had no idea what it was. “It looks stupid.”

“So cruel Iwa-chan! Don’t you want us to be together forever? Don’t you care about our friendship?” Oikawa pouted at him.

“Idiot, some weird umbrella-arrow isn’t going to dictate whether we stay together or not. That’s up to us.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and his mouth opened. “Iwa-chan you were so cool just now!” Then he tackled Iwaizumi in what was meant to be a hug, but he had too much force and they ended up tumbling to the ground, Oikawa sprawled on top of Iwaizumi laughing while Iwaizumi yanked at his hair because “that hurt you dumbass!”

It wasn’t until their third year of middle school, when Oikawa preferred to spend the hours after practice burning himself out repeating serves and sets; losing himself in physical exertion, rather than celestial fixation, that Iwaizumi found out what the symbol meant. He remembered what his classmate had told him when he saw her writing the same symbol with Oikawa’s name, but her own replaced Iwaizumi’s, and he had asked what it meant. He stood alone in the clearing after sending an Oikawa who could barely stand home, silently tracing the characters of “Tooru” on the tree trunk.

***

It was almost the end of their third year of high school. They had been through a lot; they had experienced high-inducing victories, bone-crushing defeats, and heart-wrenching disappointments. But the most important thing Iwaizumi found was that they were together, supporting each other. Iwaizumi felt like he could take on the world just by having Oikawa by his side, and Oikawa confided in him that the reason he didn’t quit volleyball when he felt all his effort was for naught was because even after all their losses, Iwaizumi made him feel invincible.

Iwaizumi’s heart had skipped a beat, and he realized he couldn’t picture life without Oikawa with him. So, he decided that he’d make his feelings known before it was too late.

Oikawa had been too busy their high school years with his legion of fangirls, his (ex)girlfriend, and obviously volleyball to visit their secret spot, so it’s been three years since he had set foot there. Iwaizumi was confident he wouldn’t remember, so his surprise was intact.

“Iwa-chan, where are we going? It’s hot, and I’m getting mud on my shoes. We should be studying right now; if we don’t how will you get into the same university as me?”

“Shut up, dumbass. We’ll study later, I want to take you somewhere first. And quit asking where, ‘cause I won’t tell you.” Iwaizumi felt his palms sweating as he attempted to keep his voice in the same pitch, unwilling to let his nerves wreck this.

“Can’t we go somewhere civilized?” Oikawa whined back.

Iwaizumi simply glared at Oikawa over his shoulder.

Oikawa huffed. “Fine, fine, but we better get there soon! Not everyone was born for the wilderness like you.” Oikawa pouted, sullenly trudging behind Iwaizumi.

“You’ve used that insult before, dumbass.”

“At least I know more insults than ‘dumbass’ Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes rather than answering. The sun was already beginning to set because Oikawa had been on cleanup duty that day. Iwaizumi wanted to get there as quick as possible before it got too late in the evening and Oikawa would demand they turn around.

Iwaizumi breathed a sigh of relief when not five minutes later he saw the familiar opening of trees that led to their spot.

Once they stepped through the opening, Iwaizumi looked back and saw Oikawa had the same expression when they first found the place. It made him want to laugh.

But rather than dash to the center and twirl around, Oikawa slowly walked forward, looking around in wonder.

When he finally reached the middle of the clearing, his looked back at Iwaizumi with wide eyes.

“Hey Iwa-chan… Isn’t this our secret spot?”

“Yeah it is,” Iwaizumi said, voice a little gruff to mask the wavering; damn he was so far gone for Oikawa it wasn’t even funny.

Oikawa zeroed in on the biggest tree, going over to it. “I remember this…” Oikawa murmured, tracing the heart. “Ha ha, I can’t believe I did something so embarrassing.”

Iwaizumi joined him, saying, “It’s fine, you didn’t know better. And you had pure intentions. In fact, that might have been the last time you were ever pure.”

“Shut up,” Oikawa laughed, bumping his hip with Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi felt his heart stutter at the playful nudge and the combination of Oikawa’s genuine smile and laugh. He looked away before he could lose his cool.

Thankfully Oikawa had begun looking about again, though he kept his hand on the etching in the trunk and didn’t move.

“So why’d you bring me here, Iwa-chan? Feeling nostalgic?”

“A little,” Iwaizumi admitted, glancing back at Oikawa trying to gather his resolve.

“You know, maybe we should scratch this out,” Oikawa said. He almost looked sad, if not resigned.

Iwaizumi felt his heart stop. “What? Why?”

“Well, people might get the wrong idea when they see it. Besides, this is a pretty romantic spot, you know! You have Oikawa-san’s permission to bring your first girlfriend here! Hell, you could even confess to her here!” If it was anyone else, they probably wouldn’t be able to sense the barely concealed pain in Oikawa’s eyes and the overly syrupy tone of his voice, which he always used when he was hiding something.

“…Don’t say things you don’t mean, you idiot. Besides, I don’t mind, this can stay,” Iwaizumi responded, running his fingers over the engraved bark protectively.

“Iwa-chan…?”

Iwaizumi felt blood rushing to his cheeks, which probably made him look really uncool, but now that he was this far, he was going to go for it before he could back out. “This is a pretty great spot for a confession, huh? Good thing I chose it for my first.” Iwaizumi kept his eyes rooted to their old carving as his blood boiled and he swallowed his nerves.

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi finally turned to look at Oikawa, who looked confused, but there was a light blush on his cheeks and something that looked like it might be hope in his eyes.

Iwaizumi dug into his pocket, bringing out a simple black bracelet, made from a sturdy, thin cord which Iwaizumi found was the most gender neutral. It had a single hanging charm, which was a bright crystal star backed with silver that had the slightest hint of blue; a color that Iwaizumi felt perfectly suited Oikawa.

“Take it,” Iwaizumi muttered.

Oikawa did as told, holding the bracelet delicately, raising it to eye level and staring at the charm, which sparkled in his eyes. His cheeks darkened, but he remained silent. Once he had his fill of the bracelet, he shifted his eyes to Iwaizumi’s.

The charm continued to reflect in Oikawa’s eyes, making it look like his pupils were stars. Iwaizumi felt his breath get stolen by the sight. Oikawa stared at him, quietly waiting for Iwaizumi to continue.

“I… I love you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi choked out. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time. Maybe always. I want us to be together for whatever the future holds for us. And I hope it’s forever. What do you say?” Iwaizumi could barely hear his voice over the thumping of his own heart.

Suddenly, tears pooled in Oikawa’s eyes, and he shoved the bracelet back into Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi felt his heart freeze, chilling all his blood. Was this what rejection felt like?

Before he could react, Oikawa whispered something while looking at the ground. Iwaizumi rocked forward attempting to catch Oikawa’s words and expression. This was the only time he was grateful for being shorter than Oikawa, as he was able to see his face without dipping too low.

Oikawa’s face had become a blotchy red mess, tears spilling down his cheeks slowly. Oikawa repeated himself, but this time Iwaizumi could hear him clearly.

“Put it on me.” Oikawa offered up his left hand, but otherwise didn’t move, just continued to sniffle and shed tears.

Iwaizumi scrambled, sliding the bracelet over Oikawa’s hand and securing it around his left wrist. It looked as good on him as Iwaizumi had hoped.

Then Oikawa tackled him, but this time, Iwaizumi was strong enough to keep them both standing. Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi fiercely, throwing his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders, clutching his back, and burying his face in his neck. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa in return, in part to steady him, but mostly to feel Oikawa’s body against his own. His heart burned once more, and he felt warm all over.

“Yes, Hajime yes, oh god, I love you, I love you too…” Oikawa sobbed.

Iwaizumi laughed, looking up to the sky to see the stars coming out. Then he fell back, taking Oikawa with him to the ground. When his back hit the earth, Oikawa squeaked in surprise, teary eyes wide with alarm. Iwaizumi laughed again, bringing a hand up to brush Oikawa’s bangs away and kiss him on the forehead.

Oikawa blinked in momentary shock, more tears trailing down his face. Iwaizumi wiped them away with a smile on his face. Was it possible to be this happy?

Oikawa wiggled closer, planting a wet kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek. Iwaizumi turned to see Oikawa, his cheeks red, eyes dark and glassy from his tears. His lips looked pink, open, inviting.

Oikawa’s left hand was resting on his chest, and he could feel the star charm against him. He brought his right hand up to clasp Oikawa’s on his chest, and leaned in.

Oikawa met him halfway, eyes dreamy and half shut. Oikawa’s eyes closed by the time their lips met.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes too, focusing on their first kiss. It was chaste and sweet, their lips moving languidly together. When they broke apart Iwaizumi opened his eyes to see Oikawa staring at him with eyes bright and heated with passion, looking like melted chocolate.

Iwaizumi felt his heart thumping hard once more.

After a couple more kisses, they lay side by side, backs on the grass and hands clasped in the space between their shoulders.

“Hajime, look at that constellation! Did you know that the big star right there is actually a group of stars? And that group of stars is called…”

“Mhm,” Iwaizumi responded. He ran his thumb over the back of Oikawa’s hand, marveling at how smooth his skin was, despite the callouses on his palm.

“You’re not even looking at the stars, Hajime!” Oikawa laughed, mirth evident in not only his voice but also his gaze.

“I am,” Iwaizumi defended. After all, his stars had always been in Oikawa’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo, if you liked this fic, you should definitely visit my tumblr, same as my archive name, and send me a prompt! *KA-WINK* ;)


End file.
